Video Girl
by MusicMoments
Summary: Sucsessful Youtuber Chloe Beale and her song channel mates , "The Bellas." Interview fans for a spot on the team. What happens when they let a certain brunette go, and that girl goes to sing with the Treblemakers? And turns out to be valuable. When Aubrey starts putting down rules against the Trebles what happens when a thing called love gets in the way?
1. Chapter 1

You stare at yourself in the mirror. Thoughts? You're looking HOT. You dont know if it's your bouncy red hair or the shirt that you're wearing but seriously, wow. _Snap out of it Chloe! Get real. _You are internet sensation Chloe Beale. You have your own YouTube channel with your friends. One with the girls of your friends which is The Bellas. And another which is more yours called ChloeJuice. You make random videos talking about your life sometimes, sometimes not.

And then there is one more. A Gaming channel between you and the Treblemaker's Channel. You called it Barden. It's the only time there is peace between you and them. And I repeat the ONLY time. Other than that you send skunks in a box to their doorsteps, which each one should be opening about now. _Focus Chloe! _The truth is, you're nervous. This is the first time you've ever interviewed fans to be one of you.

What a strange feeling it is. To meet all your fans that were willing to get off the web. "CHLOE BEALE IF YOU DONT GET OUT OF THERE IN FIVE MINUTES SO HELP ME I WILL DRAG YOU OUT BY YOUR HAIR!" Your best friend, Aubrey Posen says through the door. You roll your eyes. "You and what army?" That's when the doorhandle starts to jiggle and the sound of a paperclip is heard. She was trying to break in! You gasp, and unlock the door so she comes tumbling in.

"Okay Okay! I'm going!" You tell her and step from her blob on the floor with a laugh.

* * *

When you get to the building which you rented out to hold auditions in it's already packed. a good three-hundred people at the least. You and the other Bellas are ready for this. And when you walk in the door everyone goes nuts. You blush at the size of people before Aubrey whispers into your ear, "Don't forget we have to interview all these people," She reminds you but you shoo her away.

That's when you get an idea. You pull out your IPhone and press record, you smile at the camera. "Hey Guys! I'm just here, interviewing you!" You say at the camera and the crowd of people behind you goes wild. Your smile grows. "Throughout the day I'm going to interview and video tape some of you. But remember, the winner won't only be apart of us. They'll be apart of a certain project I'm working on." You wink into the phone and shut it off.

"Let's get to the dirty work!" Fat Amy says beside you and you cant help but laugh.

* * *

After about an hour you had gone through, well ninety. You had to kick out all the too young people so about 40 of the people left. But you have a pretty good idea of who you want, or at least the top two. Beca Mitchel or Stacie Grayson. It seemed Aubrey was already set on Stacie but you really wanted Beca, both would be valuable to The Bellas. The interviews went like this.

* * *

Stacie:

A girl walks in. She's quite tall and slim. Her first words to impress you are, "Hi, my name is Stacie, my hobbies include cuticle care and the E Network." She says, pointing to her fingernails. You and Aubrey turn to look at each other and nod.

* * *

Beca:

A girl walks in, the exact opposite of Stacie really. Except for her brunette locks that you cant help but stare at. She looks at you nervously and forces a smile. "Hi.. I'm Beca Mitchel..." Her outfit makes her look gothic and you can see Aubrey out of the corner of you eye scowling. You can totally see past this Beca girl though. "Girl! Nice piercings!" Cynthia-Rose comments, Beca nods and sits in the chair across from us.

* * *

**"Can you tell us why you want to be in The Bellas?"**

* * *

Stacie: Stacie nods and opens her mouth, "Because I think I would do good for my singing to get lifted off." She told us. Aubrey's smile was definite. She really liked this girl it seemed.

* * *

Beca: "Well. I am a DJ in the works. I can help you produce music like albums, remix, I am pretty good with a camera." She shrugged then put her feet on the table. You smiled but Aubrey interrupted us. "Barden is a singing group. Can you at least sing?" Aubrey asked. Beca tightened her lips. "Not my scene." She shrugged.

* * *

It was pretty clear who as getting the job then. So you called both of them in.

They stood side by side, Stacie with her fingers crossed and Beca, with her eyes focused on her phone. You cleared my throat and they both looked to me.

"Now this is a hard decision." You tell them both. "But, we had decided that Stacie would be the best for this job." You let out, closing you eyes as you hear Stacie cheer. But Beca lets out an outburst. "It doesn't matter." She begins. "I knew I'd be the one out, Jesse is letting me work with him anyway." She crosses her arm.

"Wait, Jesse as in Jesse Swanson, Soup Jesse and also TREBLEMAKER JESSE?!" Aubrey yells. Beca nods in response, but to your surprise Aubrey only scoffs. "Why could they possibly want you?" She asked. Beca literally growled and stepped forward. There was a loud slap and Beca stepped back, having slapped Aubrey, who was now fuming.

"Run Beca!" You tell her, pushing her towards the door.

* * *

Later that night you walk by a hotel room that's close to yours you hear something that sounds like Beca talking, followed by angelic singing, but you only shake your head. Beca can't sing. Right?

* * *

Well your question is answered two weeks after when you open the Treblemakers channel. A new video appears in their video log.

The title is

New voice talent jams out.

You tilt your head and click on the video, then they break out into song.

[Jesse:]

This one's for you and me, living out our dreams

We're all right where we should be

Lift my arms out wide, I open my eyes

And now all I wanna see

Is a sky full of lighters

A sky full of lighters

[Beca:]

By the time you hear this I will have already spiralled up

I would never do nothing to let you cowards fuck my world up

If I was you I would duck, or get struck, like lightning,

Fighters keep fighting, put your lighters up, point em' skyward uh

Had a dream, I was king, I woke up, still king

[Bumper:]

This rap game's nipple is mine for the milking,

Till nobody else even fucking feels me, till' it kills me

I swear to God I'll be the fucking illest in this music

There is or there ever will be, disagree?

Feel free, but from now on I'm refusing to ever give up

Only thing I ever gave up using's no more excuses

Excuse me if my head is too big for this building

[Beca:]

And pardon me if I'm a cocky prick but you cocks are slick

Poppin shit on how you flipped ya life around, crock-o-shit

Who you dicks try to kid, flipped dick, you did the opposite

You stayed the same, cause cock backwards is still cock you pricks

I love it when I tell em shove it

Cause it wasn't that, long ago when Marshall sat, flustered lack, lustered

Cause he couldn't cut mustard, muster up, nothing

Brain fuzzy, cause he's buzzin', woke up from that buzzin'

Now you wonder why he does it, how he does it

Wasn't cause he had buzzards circlin' around his head

Waiting for him to drop dead, was it?

Or was it cause them bitches wrote him off

[Donald:]

Little hussy ass, scuzzes, fuck it, guess it doesn't matter now, does it

What difference it make?

What it take to get it through your thick skulls

That this ain't some bullshit

People don't usually come back this way

From a place that was dark as I was in

Just to get to this place

Now let these words be like a switch blade to a haters rib cage

And let it be known that from this day forward

I wanna just say thanks cause your hate is what gave me the strength

So let em bic's raise cause I came with 5'9" but I feel like I'm 6'8″!

[Jesse:]

This one's for you and me, living out our dreams

We're all right where we should be

With my arms out wide I open my eyes

And now all I wanna see

Is a sky full of lighters

A sky full of lighters

[Donald and Bumper:]

By the time you hear this I'll probably already be outtie

I advance like going from toting iron to going and buying 4 or 5 of the homies the iron man Audi

My daddy told me slow down, boy, you goin' to blow it

And I ain't gotta stop the beat a minute

To tell Shady I love him the same way that he did, Dr. Dre on the Chronic

Tell him how real he is or how high I am

Or how I would kill for him for him to know it

I cried plenty tears, my daddy got a bad back

So it's only right that I write till he can march right into that post office and tell em to hang it up

Now his career's Lebron's jersey in 20 years

[Beca:]

I'll stop when I'm at the very top

You shittin' on me on your way up

It's 'bout to be a scary drop

Cause what goes up, must come down

You going down on something you don't wanna see, like a hairy box

Every hour, happy hour now

Life is wacky now

Used to have to eat the cat to get the pussy

Now I'm just the cats meooww, ow

Classic cow, always down for the catch weight like Pacquiao

Ya'll are doomed

I remember when T-Pain ain't wanna work with me

My car starts itself, parks itself and autotunes

[Jesse:]

Cause now I'm in the Astin

I went from having my city locked up

To getting treated like Kwame Kilpatrick

And now I'm fantastic

Compared to a weed high

And y'all niggas just gossipin' like bitches on a radio and TV

See me, we fly

Y'all buggin out like Wendy Williams staring at a bee-hive

And how real is that

I remember signing my first deal and now I'm the second best, I can deal with that

Now Bruno can show his ass, without the MTV awards gagg...

[Beca:]

You and I know what it's like to be kicked down

Forced to fight

But tonight, we're alright

So hold up your lights

Let it shine

Cause, this one's for you and me, living out our dreams

We're all right where we should be

With my arms out wide, I open my eyes

And now all I wanna see

Is a sky full of lighters

A sky full of lighters

The screen goes back and Jesse comes on the screen and explains how Beca is his best friend that he grew up with and now is in the Treblemakers.

Your mouth drops. She can sing like really sing. Your back pocket vibrates and you pick it up to see a text from Aubrey.

Aubrey: The Bitch can sing. And rap. Bella meeting. Now!

You giggle and text back.

Chloe: And don't forget, the video and audio was certainly better.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only two hours later and Aubrey was freaking out. You roll your eyes as she rants to you about how she must have been so blind to miss such talent. You are barely listening, editing a video on your mac. When you finish she isn't even finished. "We need to have her on our side." Aubrey said and turned to you and the rest. She was getting puffy and white, that wasn't good. You rush from your chair and grab her sides. "

"Shhhhh..." You calm her. "It's alright." She doesn't seem so assured.

"Hey Aubrey? I don't suppose you remember but Beca slapped you." Fat Amy said to jog our memory. Aubrey only nodded. You sit on the bed, you are in Stacie's apartment loft. Stacie is behind you and you lean into her. She really clicks with your group. "I know how we can get her on our side." You tell everyone. Everyone turns to you and you explain.

* * *

That night you text Jesse

You: Give me Beca's address.

Jesse: Why should I tell you little red?

You and Jesse are friends, not really one for fighting you both go out sometimes as friends.

You: Do want more skunks?

You smile deviously at your threat.

Jesse: Fine Fine.

* * *

_204..205... aha! 207! _Your at Beca's apartment building looking for her apartment. Read the door numbers and turn.

You smile at the door. Oh would she be surprised. You knock on the door and wait ten minutes, no answer. You sigh, Jesse had said she'd be home!  
You take a chance and jiggle the handle, it opens and the sound of a shower fills your ears. Smiling, you step through the threshold. You close the door behind you and stalk like a creeper over to the bathroom.

[Beca:]  
You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

You know it was probably a bad idea at the time, but you strip of your clothes, thinking that she'd find it more awkward if she wasn't in the nude as well.

Of course the door is unlocked and Beca is humming. Mentally you count in your head until you hit ten and barge in there.

"YOU CAN SING!" You exclaim making Beca whip around faster than a tornado, then she looks for shelter in the corner.

You put on a smile.

"Chloe?! What are you doing here?" You ignore her question. "Why'd you tell us you couldn't sing? Your voice is Aca-Amazing. You were singing David Guetta right?"

Beca looks astounded. "You know David Guetta?" You gasp, shocked at the outrageous question. "Have I been living under a rock?! Of course I know David Guetta." You bob your head, "That song's my jam," You step closer. "My lady jam." You wink at her.

"Gross." She looks up at the ceiling, she still has her hands over her breasts and legs crossed. "I'm not going to rape you." You chuckle as she looks back at you. "I have a proposition" You inform her.

"Can't it wait until _after_ my shower?" She complains but you shake your head. "I'm not leaving here until you sing." She groans audibly and gives you a, _seriously?_ You look pretty confident. She shrugs and starts to sing.

[Beca:]I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

[Chloe and Beca:]Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You are both smiling at each other before she mutters something about having to finish her shower. You nod and before you hop out, "Oh yeah, I'm pretty confident about all this." You wink at her.

"You should be."

Walking into her room, you but back on your clothes, slightly giddy from what just happened. You walk into Beca's bedroom and lay on the bed. Not too much later Beca walks in with a towel around her naked torso. "You have a habit of making yourself at home." She comments and you just sprawl out even more, she goes into the closet to change.

When she walks out she looks at you, "Coming?" You nod and stand, following her into the kitchen. You sit on the counter while she gets out two bottles. "Soda?" She asks and you nod. Normally someone would offer champagne but you remember Beca is only 20 and can't drink just yet. She pours the orange soda carefully and you stare at her tiny frame.

"So Chloe, is there a reason you broke into my home and went into my shower?" She asked, holding up the glass. "A Ginger for a ginger." You giggle and accept the drink. You smile. "Yes there is."

"Remember the contract? The one that you, Stacie, and all the others had to sign?" Without answer you continued. "Well it said whoever won would work on a 'special project'. Well we need you for that project. It's a movie. We're putting it on our channel and the Trebles were going to help anyway. And it's a movie about a girl who lives in a circus- can you juggle?" You stop talking. She only shrugs so you start again. "and her mom gets sick and when you fall asleep you go into a new world with evil queens and darkness, like Wizard of Oz almost. Stacie, I think personally, would make a sexy evil queen. But that leaves the main part open. And Aubrey is always main, it's my channel so I'm taking action. We want you for the lead. And we need someone to sing with Stacie for a song. Then produce it." You wink at her and she smiles. But boy was this a lot of work.

Beca looks up at the ceiling as she thought about it. "What do you say?"

She smirks and leans against the counter. "Well, how long would this project be?"

You shrug. "Month or two. Give or take a travel week."

"Okay I'll do it." You're smile is prominent and you fist bump the air.

"If you go on a date with me." Your breath is caught in your throat as you hear her. "Just one night."

You really want to. So that's what you say. You say, "Yes." Of course you will go on a date with the gorgeous brunette. Beca smiles and leans in closer to you. "But it has to remain a secret. Aubrey can't know. Not Jesse, not Donald, especially not Bumper." You warn.

"I think that can be arranged." Then she leans in closer.

* * *

The next morning your in the recording studio bright and early to record before you work on the movie. You're recording for a music video the Bellas are making. You step into the booth, strap the headphones in and close your eyes to sing.

[Chloe:]It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

It seems like one of those nights  
This place is too crowded too many cool kids  
It seems like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

Around some of that time Beca arrived. She watched you singing, open your eyes and stare at each other. You wink at her and continue on.

I don't know about you, 22, 22

It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah

You put on the sexiest look you can manage and stare at her, licking your lips.

It feels like one of those nights

We ditch the whole scene

It feels like one of those nights

We won't be sleeping

It feels like one of those nights

You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you.

As soon as the song ends you hit pause and practically run out of the studio. "Hey yooouu." You drawl out happily, kissing her cheek and turning to the dash.


End file.
